Kriegs-Doctor
Der Kriegs-Doctor ist eine lange unbekannte Inkarnation des Doctors, die zwischen dem Achten und dem Neunten Doctor existierte und im Ewigen Krieg kämpfte. Der Grund dafür, dass diese Inkarnation mit dem Begriff "Kriegs-Doctor" ausgeklammert wird, ist, dass der Doctor sich während des Zeit-Krieges nicht als Doctor empfunden, bzw bezeichnet hat. Tatsächlich handelt es sich aber hierbei um die reguläre neunte Inkarnation des Doctors. Erstmals taucht der Kriegs-Doctor in der letzten Szene der Episode The Name of the Doctor auf. Chronologisch gesehen ist sein erster Auftritt jedoch in ''The Night of the Doctor''. Herkunft In dem Web-Special The Night of the Doctor erfährt man, unter welchen umständen der Doctor in diese Inkarnation regenerierte. Der Achte Doctor weigerte sich lange, im Ewigen Krieg zu kämpfen. Er versucht, der Pilotin Cass das Leben zu retten, doch diese will mit einem Time Lord nichts zu tun haben, da sie diese für ebenso gefährlich wie die Daleks hält. thumb|270px|left|Die Regeneration beginnt Beide stürzen auf dem Planeten Karn ab, wo die Priesterin Ohila den sterbenden Doctor zu überzeugen versucht, doch in den Krieg einzugreifen. Durch ein spezielles Elixier kann seine Regeneration beeinflusst werden, so dass er sich nach einigem Hadern entschließt, zu einem Krieger zu werden. Ohila gibt später jedoch zu, dass sie den Doctor mit dem Elixier täuschte, und das Krieger-Potenzial bereits in ihm vorhanden war (The Day of the Doctor). Der Doctor entscheidet sich für diesen Schritt, um dem Kriegstreiben endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Im Ewigen Krieg thumb|270px|Der junge Kriegs-Doctor auf dem Cover der nicht von der BBC authorisierten Charity-Kurzgeschichtensammlung "Seasons of War" Als der Achte Doctor gerade in den Kriegs-Doctor regenerierte, sieht man, dass diese Inkarnation des Doctors anfangs noch recht jung ist. Dies lässt uns erahnen, wie lange der Doctor tatsächlich im Ewigen Krieg agiert und gekämpft hat. Auf Grund der Schrecken des Krieges und auch seiner eigenen Aktionen lehnt er es ab permanente Begleiter bei sich zu haben, trotzdem schließt sich ihm die Widerstandskämpferin Cinder während seines letzten großen Abenteuers an. Zu einer Zeit, als er noch mit dem Master zusammengearbeitet hat, kämpfte außerdem Squire an seiner Seite. In dem Roman Engines of War bekommt man einen Eindruck von seinem Kampf im Ewigen Krieg. Dieser Roman bildet die direkte Vorgeschichte zu seinem letzten Abenteuer. In der Jubiläums-Episode The Day of the Doctor trifft der Kriegs-Doctor auf den Zehnten und den Elften Doctor. Obwohl das Treffen mit seinen zukünftigen Inkarnationen ihn eigentlich davon abhalten sollte, das Moment (eine Waffe um beide kämpfenden Völker zu vernichten) zu benutzen, entschließt er sich dies trotzdem zu tun. Im letzten Moment wird er von beiden aufgehalten. Gemeinsam entschliessen sie sich, Gallifrey aus dem Universum zu entfernen und in einem Time Lock festzusetzen. Charakterisierung Er sieht sich selbst nicht als Doctor, da dies ein Name für einen Heiler und Helfer ist, er selbst ist jedoch ein Krieger. Er hält den Zehnten und den Elften Doktor für große Männer, sich selbst jedoch für einen kleinen: "Große Männer werden im Feuer geschmiedet, das Privileg der Kleineren ist es, das Feuer zu entfachen." Die Jahre im Krieg haben ihn verbittern und abstumpfen lassen und so manche Charakterzüge offenbart, welche gemeinsam sogar den Master, mit dem er kurzzeitig verbündet war, in die Flucht und somit in die Existenz als Yana getrieben haben. Gegen Ende des Krieges, nachdem er 900 Jahre in ihm gekämpft hatte, entschließt sich der Kriegs-Doctor aus seiner Verbitterung und Erschöpfung heraus, endlich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Er ist im Großen und Ganzen das komplette Gegenteil von allen seinen vorherigen Inkarnationen: Er ist derbe, kämpferisch, aber auch deprimiert und sowohl geistig, wie auch körperlich erschöpft. Diese körperliche Erschöpfung offenbart sich vollends, als er nach der Erstellung des Zeit-Schloss schließlich wegen Alterschwäche regeneriert. Die Verbitterung dieser Inkarnation überträgt der Doctor indirekt auch auf seine nächste, was bei dieser zu Zynismus führt, und auf seine übernächste. Erst mit der übernächsten kann er sich dann von dieser Vergangenheit wieder lösen. Chronologie der Abenteuer des Kriegs-Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Kriegs-Doctors Begleiter des Kriegs-Doctors Regeneration Am Ende der Episode The Day of the Doctor verabschiedetet er sich von seiner Zehnten und Elften Inkarnation und steigt in seine TARDIS. Dort kommt es zu einer Regeneration, da er zu alt geworden ist. Das Ergebnis sieht man nicht komplett, allerdings sehen wir, wie sich einzelne Teile seines Gesichts leicht dem vom neunten Doktor angleichen. Galerie Johnhurt.png 10173719 672075476161355 2274715608887561294 n.jpg Young Hurt.jpg|Der junge Kriegs-Doktor hurt.png|Fan-Artwork zum letzten Tag des Time Wars en:War Doctor es:Doctor Guerrero fr:Docteur de la Guerre it:Dottore Guerriero pt:War Doctor pl:Doktor z Wojny Czasów he:דוקטור המלחמה ru:Доктор-Воин Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kriegs-Doctor Kategorie:Gallifreyaner